A Happy End to My Misery
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: My childhood was full of tragedies, and so was my adulthood. I had to watch Harry James Potter grow up, knowing what he was going to have to face. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. ON TEMPORARY STAND BY.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1- I ENTER THE WORLD

I was born on a Friday, at 2'o clock. My wails pierced the dead night. My mother told me I was a plump baby with brilliant blue eyes, just like my father's. My parents told me what I truly was, a wizard. When I was four, my mother had a boy. His name was Aberforth. Unlike me, he never really wanted power or leadership. When I turned 11, I got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that I had been accepted. Little did I know that time that I would be the greatest Head Hogwarts ever had.

_I know this is short, but don't worry._

_Author_


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2- MY SCHOOL LIFE AND ARIANA

While I was at Hogwarts, I was in Ravenclaw house and I became close to a boy named Elphias Doge, who seemed to understand and like me. When I was in my second year at Hogwarts, my mother had a baby girl. She was 12 years younger to me and 8 years younger to Aberforth. Her name was Ariana. Ariana had hazel eyes like our mother. One day, Ariana was in the garden and three Muggle(non-magic folk)boys were watching her. They had seen her doing magic before and now they crept upon her and forced her to do it again. Magic burst out of her again and after what the Muggles had done to her, she was never right again. Well, my father went after the boys who did it and attacked them. He was put in Azkaban because if he had told the Ministry the real reason why he had attacked the Muggles, Ariana would have been locked up in 's for good.

After this, we moved to Godric's Hollow, where there were many magical families and if anyone asked us about our sister, we said, "My sister is too frail for school." Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up. I was a natural.

_Im starting small, the chapters will be longer._

_Author_


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3-MY MOTHER LEAVES US, AND THE WORLD SEEMS COLD AND CRUEL.

I told Abeforth to complete his education, I said I would look after Ariana. Then, she was in one of her rages, I couldn't do mother died. I sat there,weeping beside my mother's body. I told Aberforth how our mother died. He punched me when I settled down as the head of the family. Elphias had come to my mother's funeral. I told him I could not come to with him to find the Deathly Hallows. He left.

But then he came. Grindelwald.I loved him like a brother. One day,we were discussing our brilliant plans to unite the Hallows. Me and him! Masters of Death! He told Aberforth to stay out of our way. Then all of us started duelling. No one knows who did it, but Ariana was killed. Only I knew it was me. Grindelwald fled.

At Ariana's funeral, Aberforth punched my nose again. But that wasn't the ony thing that was broken. I was broken inside, but no one could understand what I was feeling at that grew up and went our seperate ways. After that, Grindelwald confronted me and bragged that he had the Elder started duelling,my feelings for him vanishing on the spot and I won the Elder Wand.I wasn't going to brag about it but tame it and use,not for myself,but to protect others from the duel,I became famous.I got a post at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher.I was, for a loss of a better word, the first time after I left Godric's Hollow,I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHP 4- TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

After many years,a wizard was born to a Riddle and we knew the boy was eleven,we found out where he was and I was sent to collect was in London in a Muggle name was Tom Marvolo was commanding and a Parselmouth. He disliked his name and was fond of collecting trophies and liked to was,in fact a perfect he came to Hogwarts,quietly in second-hand robes,as I had thought,was sorted into was became close to one particular teacher.

The teacher was Horace Slughorn who taught potions and was Head of Slytherin had once asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes but I don't know if Prof. Slughorn ever told him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5- ME : THE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

After I became Headmaster,a young witch who went by the name of Minerva McGonagall took the post of Transfiguration after Riddle left school.

One day,I found crying in the class at poured her troubles into me,how she had fallen in love with a Muggle,but she couldn't marry him because of what she was and she told me how she kept the letters from him locked in box below her bed,how it was better that keeping her wand locked away from the Muggle she loved. I also told her my troubles, how Aberforth never spoke to me again after Ariana's death, how my father was in Azkaban and how my mother had died. I became a source of insipiration to Professor Mcgonagall and that exchange of heartbreaking stories formed a bond between us.I was later given Order of Merlin,First Class, became Chairperson of Wizegmagot and I was on Chocolate Frog Cards! If you told me I would achieve so much sucess in life, I would have not believed you.

Then after many years of teaching, future great witches and wizards came to Hogwarts. Among them were Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasly and many more.

After they had left, The Whomping Willow tree was planted .It was planted because a werewolf had come to study at Hogwarts. This boy was Remus Lupin. Along with him were Sirius Black,James Potter,Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Slowly I could see Severus and Lily falling in love,but James also loved Lily. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were the mischief makers of the school. Along with wit, they were highly intelligent with the exception of Peter.

Severus was hated by them because firstly, Severus, out of the four house at Hogwarts-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Snape was in Slytherin. Traditionally, there is a fierce rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin because Gryffindors and Slytherins are exact opposites of each other.

Speaking of Slytherin, I had heard that Tom Riddle was now called ,in fact, had met me a few years ago, asking for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I sensed his intentions and refused to give him the post and that is why we never had a DADA teacher for more than a year.

Now, Lily and James were happily married and had one son,Harry Voldemort turned even worse and hunted Lily and James down and killed one understands how,but I know how Harry survived the was because Lily sttod in front of him and let Voldemort kill her instead of Harry and when Voldemort tried to kill Harry,the spell backfired and Voldemort fled and left a piece of his soul latched to Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

CHP 6- HARRY POTTER

Before James died, I had taken his Invisiblity Cloak, for I was unable to resist the urge to examine the third that James was dead, it was my responsiblity to give to Cloak to the rightful owner, Harry. I had to give Harry to his only living relatives, Lily's sister and her husband and son, the Dursleys.

The Dursleys were Muggles but I if I gave Harry to a wizarding family, it would turn his head around because he was famous because he was the only one to survive the Killing Curse. He was the Boy Who Lived. Soon, Harry got his letter and he came to Hogwarts, scared like so many others. Harry was uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving and he did not want it either. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, as the Hat informed me afterwards, the Hat could not decide whether to put Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin. It was because of Voldemort's (Tom Riddle)soul in Harry's body that the Hat felt that Harry should be in Slytherin.

As I watched Harry grow up, I noticed that in looks he was exactly like his father, except for his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. In his innermost nature, he was like his mother but Severus disagreed. He said that Harry was arrogant, a determined rule-breaker and delighted to find himself famous. I tried persuading him to understand that Harry was _not _like James. In fact, the only thing Harry and James have in common are their looks. I knew exactly why Severus was so mean to Harry. He was James Potter's son.

END OF CHP 6


	7. Chapter 7

CHP 7- THE PHILOSOPHERS' STONE

My old friend, Nicholas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosophers' Stone, wrote to me a week ago, telling me that he had kept the Stone in Gringotts. I wrote back to him saying that Lord Voldemort will most definitely try to steal the Stone to become immortal. I also told him that he must keep the Stone in Gringotts and that I shall send someone to collect the Stone and hide it in Hogwarts. Nicholas was deeply relieved to hear that.

I at once started planning to get the Stone in Hogwarts. Fortunately, Rubeus Hagrid was going to help Harry with his shopping and I gave him instructions and a letter, explaining the situation to the goblins. Hagrid afterwards told me that he had a three-headed dog which he was willing to lend me to guard the Philosophers' Stone. The teachers offered other ways of protection.

I suspected Professor Quirell, the DADA teacher of being on Lord Voldemort's side. I told Severus to keep an eye on him and he agreed.

END OF CHP 7


	8. Chapter 8

CHP 8- HARRY: THE YOUNG, INNOCENT BOY, BEARING THE WEIGHT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD.

I went to see Harry in the hospital wing, after he had defeated Voldemort, again. I was right, Quirell was on Voldemort's side. Voldemort did not have a body, so he possesed Quirell. I was somewhat surprised by this knowledege. I told myself, a eleven-year old Harry will not be able to handle knowing the fact that he was destined to defeat Voldemort, and that neither can live while the other survives. He also was too young to know that how close Neville Longbottom had come to be Harry. But no, that was not be, for Harry was marked Voldemort's equal.

END OF CHP 8

_I am extremely sorry, I know I hav disappointed many readers, because the chapters arent long enough, but I didnt realize writing from Dumbledore's point of view will be so tough. SORRY, once again. Im trying hard._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Author_


End file.
